A Sick Delta
by Catbugpasta
Summary: Delta catches a bit of a cold, and who better to make him feel better than his family! York/North, family AU, slight Sigma/Delta


A/N: Hello, here's the first RvB fic I've done. I've loved all the ones I've read on here and wanted to add my own :3 This one is more of a family AU, North/York and slight Sigma/Delta. North=Noah, Steven=York, Derek=Delta, Tom=Epsilon.

* * *

Derek awoke to a pounding head and felt a suffocating heat surrounded him. He rubbed his eyes and pushed his blankets off him. Stumbling over to his bathroom he ran a brush to his platinum blonde locks and threw on jeans and a green sweatshirt his boyfriend Sigmund had given him for his birthday.

Going downstairs Derek was met with the smell of pancakes and eggs. His Papa, Noah, was leaning over the sink washing dishes while his father, Steven, and little brother Tom sat at the table eating breakfast. Derek's dad looked up and smiled at him, the scar on his face stretching a bit.

"Mornin' Dee!" Tom and his Papa smiled at Derek as well and went back to what they were doing.

"Good Morning Dad, and must you give me nicknames?" Derek mumbled, shuffling over to a vacant seat. Noah set a plate of pancakes in front of him.

"Course I do, that's what dads do Dee," Steve said, winking at Tom who giggled with his violet eyes sparkling. Noah chuckled and wiped his hands, then turned to Steve, "I'm going to head off to the school, I have to set up the paints, kids are finger painting today."

"Sounds like fun, tell David I said good luck," Steve replied getting up and kissing his husband. "Thanks, we'll need it," Noah said with a smile, he kissed Tom on the head and said goodbye and walked over to Derek. Noah ruffled Derek's hair and paused, "Dee you feel pretty warm, are you alright?"

Derek froze, he knew his parents were going through a rough spot, transitioning from military to civilian life had been tough, and they were trying to pay back debts. If he were sick then one of them would miss work, Derek would NOT be a burden. "I am fine Papa, do not worry." Noah gave him a concerned look, his blue eyes shining with worry. Noah picked his bag and left for work. Steve set down the book he was reading, "Okay guys, let's head out."

Derek sighed and pushed himself up, a wave of dizziness almost made him plop down into the chair again. Tom looked at him, worry reflecting on his face, "You sure you're okay Dee?"

Derek rubbed his eyes trying to get the wave of nausea to go away, "I said I was fine."

At school

Steve pulled up to the high school, having already dropped Tom off at the middle school. Derek went to get out but a hand on his arm stopped him. "Dee, if you don't feel better you can always call me or Papa..."

Derek swallowed and pushed his glasses up his nose. "I am fine Dad. I will see you after school," Derek got out of the truck and walked into school. The more childish side of him wanted to run out to his Dad and let him take him home and fuss over him. However Derek shook his head and walked to his first class.

He sat down next to Sigmund who gave him a quick kiss on the cheek but pulled away quickly, "You feel a bit warm love, and look a bit green..."

"Looks like he's gonna puke," Eddie said brusquely. Sigmund glared at him and turned back to Derek who had turned stark white. "Uhh, you alright there...?" Derek jumped out of his seat and ran out of the room, interrupting the teacher and class, and took off towards the bathroom. However he threw up in a trashcan can nearby and suddenly everything went black.

A Little While Later

Derek woke up once again to a pounding headache, but this time there was a cool rag on his forehead. He turned his head and saw the bright orange hair belonging to Sigmund. "Hey! You're awake!" Derek groaned at the loudness of his boyfriends voice. "Oh sorry love, forgot you had a headache, anywho, the nurse called your dad, so he should be here soon. I have to head off to class, its already third period! I'll text you later!" Sigmund placed a kissed on his forehead and left for class.

Derek snuggled down against the blankets, although they were scratchy, but he was too cold and exhausted to care.

Steve quickly walked into the nurses office, he knew he should have made Derek stay home, Lina had let him take today and the next two days off to let Derek get better. The nurse walked out of his office, he gave Steve a comforting smile and said, "Hello Mr. York, your son is in that first room, I already signed him out and a friend got his stuff, so you can take him home." Steve nodded his thanks and walked into the room.

He felt his heart sink, Derek was curled in a ball shivering and whimpering softly, his blonde hair plastered to his forehead from sweat. Steve shouldered the backpack and picked Derek up, his head lolling on to his father's shoulder. Steve tucked his adopted son into the passenger side of his truck and hopped into the other side and drove home.

At home

Steve carried Derek up to the bathroom, Derek had woken up during the car ride, but he was so out of it, that it was easier to carry him. He set his son on the side of the tub, Derek leaned against the tiled wall, bleary eyes watching his dad fill the tub up with tepid water. "Alright Dee, just strip down to your boxers and call me back when you're done." Steve turned the water off and stepped out of the room.

Derek sighed and began stripping his shirt and jeans off, and carefully stepped in the water a shiver going up his spine. He leaned on the side of the tub not wanting to get all the way into the cool water against his burning skin. Steve stepped into the bathroom and kneeled next to the tub. "You know Dee, this will only bring your fever down if you actually get IN the water," Steve said with a sympathetic smile.

Steve helped Derek out of the tub after persuading him to push his whole body in the water. After drying off Steve helped Derek into sweatpants and a clean shirt and walked him to bed. Steve walked downstairs once Derek was settled to get him soda and some fever reducer medicine. He walked upstairs and was met with the sound of retching, he walked into Derek's room, where Derek had vomited all over his comforter. "I guess I need to get a bucket as well...Are you going to throw up anymore?" Derek shook his head weakly. "Alright I'm going to go get a bucket, try and sip the soda, but don't take the medicine yet, I don't want you throwing it up again. No point in wasting it."

Steve ran downstairs grabbed a bucket and a wet rag and went back to the bedroom. Derek had slumped into the pillows, he seemed to be asleep, but he was whimpering softly and shifting around. Steve sighed and walked over to him, straightening the blankets and setting the wet rag on his forehead.

Derek's eyes cracked open and he whined softly, trying to get the rag off his head. "C'mon Dee, you know you have to keep it on your head." Steve gently rubbed his back feeling Dereks muscles began to relax, even though he was still shivering. Steve shifted around, resting Dereks body against his chest, running his fingers through the blonde hair. Steve closed his eyes once he reassured himself that Derek was asleep.

A little while later...

Noah walked upstairs once he got home, Steve had texted him earlier about Derek. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he knew he should have made Derek stay home. The boy could be so closed off sometimes, although he had made a lot of progress from when the couple had first adopted him.

Reaching the top of the steps Noah poked his head into his son's room. He smiled at the sight. Derek was softly snoring with his face half pushed into York's chest, while York was stretched out with his hand resting on Derek's head. Noah quietly shut the door, padding down the steps, preparing himself for when Derek woke up.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
